


A Brothers Love

by pudeln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudeln/pseuds/pudeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's nightmares become worse Dean decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brothers Love

Dean had been worried about Sam for a few weeks now; the kid had been a total mess since his girlfriend Jessica had been killed. He never seemed to get any sleep at night and during the day he threw himself in to finding whatever killed her, or anything else he got his hands on, never slowing down for a second. So yeah Dean was worried.

In the last couple of nights Sam didn't seemed to have gotten any sleep at all. Dean had gotten back from hustling pool around 2 o'clock that morning and Sam was still up. He had then woken Dean up at 5:45 with a cup of caffeine; one could not really call coffee without offending the real thing. Normally it wasn't Dean's problem, even if he was worried over his brother, but when Sam messed up a hunt Dean decided that he had to get involved.

They had been out in the woods, hunting a black dog, and it should have been an easy thing for the two of them. Black dogs was something they dealt with on occasions, but things hade gotten really dangerous, really fast when Sam hadn't reacted fast enough when the damned dog went after his brother. Luckily Dean had gotten away with only a scratch on his shoulder.

Sam spent the entire ride back to the motel apologizing but Dean wasn't really listening. He was trying to figure of a way to help his brother with the nightmares.

When they got back to the motel Sam grabbed the first aid kit and pushed Dean in to the bathroom. As he was stitching Dean's wounds together he figured that now would be the best time to apologize without Dean's music drowning him out.

"Hey man I'm sorry," Sam started, finally getting his brother attention. "I should have paid more attention out there."

"I get it," Dean opened his mouth for the first time since he had gotten hurt and Sam was pleased to hear no anger in his voice. "You haven't been sleeping and it messes with your reaction time and your temper." As Sam considered his behaviour over the last week he realized that his behaviour towards his brother had not been the best, hell he even looked like the jerk of the two of them and Dean hadn't complained once.

He opened his mouth to start apologizing once again, but Dean cut him off by raising his hand and speaking first. "I know Sammy, and I haven't said any thing, giving you time to work it out your self"

Sam looked like a puppy that just got kicked, and to Dean it looked like his brother was five again, just woken up from a nightmare. It was probably that look that gave Dean his idea about what to do.

"I have given you time to work this out your self, Sammy, and its not working," if it was possible Sam looked even more upset causing Dean to place his good hand on Sam's shoulder. "So now we are doing this my way."

Sam for a second looked like he was going to complain but changed his mind "Okay" he said nodding as the brothers left the bathroom since it was fairly late, Dean figured he could try his plan right now.

"My way" Dean reminded and pointed at Sam's bed "In" he said with a tone of voice that left no room for arguing. Sam sighed and did as his brother ordered stripping down and climbing in to bed, Dean walked around the room and secured it, locking the doors and putting salt by the windows and in front of the door, slipping in to a clean t-shirt and sweatpants he settled in to bed.

Sam sighed as he did what Dean ordered, stripping down and getting in to bed, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep but he figured he could get up when Dean was out. So he settled down pretending to be trying to sleep and waited, therefore he was surprised to feel the bed dip and he looked over to see Dean getting in to his bed.

"Dean what the hell" he said a look on his face that was half between surprise and anger, the later quickly taking over.

"Shut it, Sammy this is the only thing I could think of that would always work on your nightmares."

"Yeah when I was five, Dean." Sam argued still looking a bit angry.

"No reason it won't work now" Dean said before reaching over and pulling Sam over so that he was resting on Dean's shoulder, his body half covering his brothers.

Sam realised that there was no way of fooling his brother now and getting up since Dean would wake up if he moved having nothing else to do he figured he might as well try out his brothers plan and sleep hoping he wouldn't wake up from nightmares.

As Sam let his body relax against his brothers he realised that Dean was running his hand up and down his back, the motion was surprisingly calming and the safe feeling he got when Dean's arm was wraped around him, as well as his brothers unique smell of gunpowder, leather, motor oil and something that was just Dean, made him feel more relaxed then he been since Jessica's death. The feeling of being safe he got from his brother was enough to make him fall in to a deep sleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning Dean was already up, which was unusual since Dean never got up before noon, looking over at the watch he saw that it was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon, which explained the Dean being up part.

Dean looked up from the newspaper he was reading to se his brother awake "Hey Sammy, have a good nights sleep"

Realizing his brothers hate for as he called them chick flicks moments and this was his way of avoiding said moments by completely avoiding the subject he let loose a smile and simply said "Yeah Dean" for ones being thank full his brother didn't decided to tease him over it and just let it go.

The Winchesters spent the day buried in newspapers, internet sites and they even called Bobby trying to find something worth hunting, but when the evening rolled around and they still hadn't found anything Dean decided it was time for a beer and some poker playing down at the local bar.

Sam went along thinking a beer would do him good but he still brought his laptop with him, so Sam spent his evening still trying to find something and Dean spent his making money, drinking beer and flirting with all the descent looking women in the place.

When the brothers later got back to the motel Sam still hadn't found nothing but Dean had made some good money.

As Dean quickly stripped all his clothes off and got in to his bed, Sam went around the room making sure it was secured, all the salt lines in place and doors locked as he stripped his clothes and turned towards his bed he halted in his step as he gazed on his bed which looked empty, he didn't want to go back to having nightmares. Sam looked over toward his brother and found Dean watching him.

As Dean watched his brother yet again get that kicked puppy look again he knew he was a lost case, so he held the cover up and patted the bed in an invitation. A small smile formed on Sam's face but he still keep the damned puppy eyes as he climbed in to Deans bed and snuggled close to his brother before falling asleep, just like a big puppy Dean thought affectionately as he stroked a hand through his brothers messy hair.

Dean would really do anything for his brother not just to keep him safe but to keep him happy, if this is what his brother needed then Dean wouldn't complain.


End file.
